


fuck the ending

by Silver_Apple



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, Gen, happy new years, i wrote this in 10 minutes, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: tHEYRE ALL ALIVE FUCK THE BAD SHIT





	fuck the ending

Moanika is talkin about stuff but she's clearly lonely. Like it must be sadders to be self aware and murdered all ur friends.

 

lets ctrl v them here.

 

"no" says moanika. "we're all shit and not self aware"

 

let's all make em pres of the let's get lit club.

 

"no bitch that's overwhelming"

 

moanika that's a valid point and as an autistic I get overwhelmed too

 

"bhanks"

 

let's make em all happy.

 

"valid" she says. So now theyre all there

 

not Just moanika gets help. notyaoi gets help and so does natsukikikikikikikikiki and sayori (too validdd for meme name). They all get help.

 

bE HAPPY U FUCKS

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted three minutes before new years. my last fic of 2017.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry m8s


End file.
